Human Enough
by kissMe imDying
Summary: Am I human? Isn't it red blood that defines being human? Sweet crona/maka/kid friendship. Anime-verse, slight warning for small amount of blood. My warm-up fic for getting back into writing after two years :  Enjoy!


We all bleed red...

Insecurity was no stranger to Crona. No, that constant nervous feeling around other people had forever been there, an echo of a tortured childhood. One in which he was never made to feel human. Emotions that weren't fear or madness were foreign and strange. Still, somehow lately in his recent position he had begun to get adjusted to being around others for long parts of the day. His recent acceptance into the D.W.M.A. And into the group of meisters and weapons that surrounded Maka, his newly found friend.

A tentative routine had begun to form itself on weekdays in his life. Wake, in the morning before classes. Fumble across his dark room to find the light switch (most of the time colliding with more than a couple objects along the way in his early bleariness.) Once the light was on, he would listen inside himself to see if Ragnarok was still asleep within his spirit. Then it would be over to the mirror, comb his messy pink-toned hair with it's uneven cut. Pull his usual outfit from his dresser, a long black dress-like robe, his only clothing that hadn't been borrowed from one of his "group". He would stare at his pale, thin, androgynous form in the mirror. Then it was a sigh, an internal struggle to get up the courage to walk out into the hall and begin his school day. This struggle was usually accompanied by talking to himself, which he did almost constantly out of habit. This would usually also result in Ragnarok's spirit finally awakening and a short argument beginning the teen's tumultuous days. Still, beyond all the nerves, worry and stress something made it worth it. There was one person making being on 'this side' Always worth it. That one person was Maka Alborn, Crona's first friend, and easily the first person to show the teen any scrap of caring since before he can remember.

This day's beginning was no different.

"If you're gonna do it just do it how many times to we have to go through this? Are you going to hesitate every morning forever just to leave your door? You are such a weakling!" A high raspy voice spoke out from somewhere inside the teens body. There was an explosion of black behind Crona as he stared down the hall that led away from his room. A humanoid creature with black skin and white Xs for eyes and another for a nose had seemed to explode out of Crona's back. The creature was Ragnarok, Crona's permanent companion and weapon. He lived inside of Crona, in his very veins, in his blood. By now though, Crona's steadily climbing confidence made him a little more able to counter Ragnarok's constant bombardment of insults.

"Quiet, I just...felt like checking to make sure no one was coming. Its to early to deal with people just yet..." Crona replied, as firmly as he could ever really muster, which really wasn't very firm at all.

"Fine fine but you better hurry up and step out that door or you're gonna be so late that the reaper's gonna chop you!" Ragnarok responded, sounding quite amused. He disappeared back into Crona's thin back.

"No!" the teen said aloud, immediately jumping out of the door. He flinched as it slammed behind him and started to walk very quickly towards the stairs to the upper-level. As he walked he felt Ragnarok go back to sleep.

He hustled up the stone staircase that was decorated with Death's comedic skulls ever few feet or so. This sort of dark decor didn't bother Crona as much as it did maybe other new students that came to the academy. He was quite used to it after being raised by his mother Medusa, A witch that could have easily doubled for a sociopath.

He hurried his footsteps a little more after he passed an old clock that read 7:47 AM. His first class started at eight and he was quite certain he was going to be late.

"Oh no..." He whimpered as he tried his best to hurry. Finally he was almost to the doorway...he could see it up ahead but before he could reach it his foot caught on the edge of the step. In a magnificent crash the pink-haired boy fell flat against the stairs.

"oww..." he muttered, but before he could pick himself up he heard voices approaching in the hallway above. His old, innate fear gripped him. He didn't recognize either voice he heard speaking so he held perfectly still. He wasn't quite ready to face strangers that day. In fact he had been hoping that he would either be able to slink into an empty hall or that if he ran into anybody on the way to class it would be someone he knew. Someone who was friends with Maka. He could just make out the other students casual conversation. They seemed to be discussing an old book they were studying for one of their classes.

"_Since I didn't finish that chapter last night and class is in five please...just give me a quick run down of what happens_?" The first student asked quickly as their voices neared.

"_That's a heck of a chapter to skip bro! Okay...so you knew Lance was fighting that guy from the other 'world' as they put it. The enemy guy who was all weird and his skin was a different color and stuff_?" the second voice answered. Both students were boys, the first a little quieter then the second.

"_Yeah..._" The first student said casually.

"_Well you see Lance can't understand a word the other guy is saying but he keeps talking in this weird language. He also keeps putting his hands up like he doesn't really want to fight. Remember Lance started the fight because he was told those enemy's weren't human. He was told the enemy didn't even have red blood._" The louder boy said. Crona heard their footsteps stop a short distance from the doorway, but he was paralyzed. He was listening intently to every word. A feeling like a lump was beginning to form in the pit of his chest.

"_Well so the other dude finally stops in the middle of the fight and lets Lance get like one good stab in on him. Then when Lance sees the guy's blood is red...he starts to re-think his motives. When he looks up, there is a woman and a child hiding scared behind the 'enemy' guy and they are like crying while this guy is still bleeding. Then Lance runs away._"

"_So...the concept is like...your enemy may still be human. Like you never know they might have blood that is red just like your own? That's probably what they will test on since it's metaphilosphy class.._S."

"_That's the principle. Basicly...don't assume anyone's inhuman till you know the color of their blood._.."

Crona couldn't take any more. Tears had formed in his deep-set eyes by this point. He climbed to his feet and ran...ran as fast as he could. He tore past the two boys that had been talking, both of whom were so startled they jumped and nearly fell.

Crona ran and ran through the halls, getting yelled at by more than a couple staff members. He ran straight to his classroom with two minutes before the bell. And there he stopped, leaning on the wall and finally sliding to the ground.

'_Blood...red blood is human...then what on earth...am I? How can I be human...My blood is not red at all. It's black...Black blood is...'_ Crona's thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name.

"Crona!"

The pink-haired teen looked up startled to find Soul Eater, Maka's partner staring down at him with those sharp eyes.

"S...soul..." Crona hesitated, then immediately tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Class is starting...why are you out hear all curled up...don't tell me your afraid to go in again? Maka's already inside you don't have anything to be scared of kid. Sitting around in the halls alone isn't cool..." Soul said in his usual calm tone.

"R...right...um.." Crona wimpered, slowly trying to pull himself up from the floor.

"Yeah, what's up?" Soul replied quickly, glancing at the door to the classroom. Crona gulped.

"Its uh...nothing!" He said quickly, ducking past Soul and into the room just as the bell rang out. The whole classroom was already full of students.

"Ah, Soul...Crona...so nice of you to join us." The teacher, professor Stein chided. He was a grey-haired man who looked almost as if he had been completely stitched together from head to toe. His large glasses hid his eyes well, but the oddest thing about him was the screw that ran from one side of his head clean through to the other. Crona always cringed a little when he looked at it. Still he liked the professor for the most part.

"What...Stein we aren't late." Soul quipped a little sharply. At this Maka looked up from her book and at her partner. Crona hurried to his seat and sat down, his head down, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You shouldn't cut it so close...last one in's the test subject in _my _class." Stein replied with a wicked smirk. Crona cringed and sank as far into his seat as the desk would allow him to.

All through class it was hard to even pay attention. All Crona could manage was chewing on his pencil and running over and over that mornings events in his mind. Those boys' conversation...the idea that his own very blood was not red at all but black.

"Crona?" Maka's voice made the boy almost jump out of his skin. He gasped audibly which caused most of the class to look around suddenly and then begin to chatter. Maka gave him her best sympathetic look and tried to ignore the giggling from various parts of the classroom. "Are you alright? Soul said you were acting weird out in the hall..." She trailed off.

"Oh no...um! I..." But he couldn't finish the explanation. To his left he could make out the whisper of another classmate, a girl who was always staring at him when he had his back turned. He had seen her a couple times. She had short, blonde hair and wore pretty up-to-date fashions. Her eyes were sharp and she always made Crona slightly nervous.

"_When does that kid not act weird_." the stranger whispered, causing all nearest to her to collapse into more stifled laughter.

"QUIET NOW!" The professor had finally had enough. The whole classroom silenced, but Crona's face had gone pale from embarrassment.

"P..P.p...proff-f-fessor...s-stein?" He whimpered.

"hm?" was all stein offered.

"I-have-to-pee-can-i-leave?" Crona said, so fast it seemed to be one word. The professor, seeming now fascinated by setting up a chemistry set for an example, waved his had to dismiss the boy. However, after Crona had stood to leave the teacher's eyes followed the androgynous teen until he was completely out the door.

A dark-haired youth with white streaks in his hair and very formal attire addressed the girls who had teased Crona from his seat.

"That was unbelievably rude you should be ashamed of yourself Isha Takeda, one-star meister." he quipped.

"Yeah well that kid's soul used to be a kishin egg remember! You're not the only one who knows things about people, Reaper-boy." The female bully replied sharply. "I don't think the academy should allow people like _him_ to even be here much less enro-"

"ENOUGH!" Stein shouted. He had had his fill of nonsense. "Next person who talks out of turn and to anyone other than me WILL be a test subject. I mean it." He growled.

–

Crona never returned to Stein's class that morning. In fact it wasn't until lunch that he showed back up. Maka had been worrying to herself about him though, and it showed all morning. Not without reason though. Right after class was over, she had been pulled aside by Professor Stein on the way out of the classroom.

"Maka, hold on a second." He had said. She stopped and turned. "I know you are concerned about that boy Crona..." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor...I didn't know it impeding my attention in class." She replied hastily.

"Oh no, it's not that...I have concerns too. I am worried that any small amount of bullying might just drive him over the edge...please be careful Maka, try and talk to him if you can." He told her.

-riiing-

The lunch bell rang out loud and clear much to many student's relief. There was an almost audible sigh around the school whenever it was lunch time. An hour of class-free bliss. Students lined up in the halls and many went on runs for their friends to retrieve food from the school lunchroom.

"Hey, You wanted to look for him right, Maka?" Soul asked as he propped himself on the wall.

"Yeah." she replied, lost in thought.

"Can you bring me something to eat on your way back?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah..." She said again and started to walk down the hall, her thoughts distracting her. She nearly ran into a couple students to which she quickly apologized. Soul laughed on the inside.

"She's doing the right thing you know..." The black-haired student with the white streaks had appeared behind Soul.

"Crap man, I know it comes with the territory of being a reaper but do you have to sneak up on people like that? So not cool." Soul responded after he was startled by the boy. It was Kid, aka Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper himself and a good friend of Soul and of Maka.

"Regardless... From what I hear rumor of Crona's origins got out. Kids are vicious, and many of them have killed people like Crona and taken their souls. By people like Crona I mean...Kishin eggs. Though he isn't one now, he was once, and people here are going to have a very hard time letting that go."

–

"I dont know what to do..." Crona muttered to himself, drawing stares from students in the halls. He was starving, and really sort of just wandering in the direction of the lunchroom. "People keep looking at me funny...It's making me really nervous..."

"Hey!" Crona yelped loudly as Maka's voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"M..M..Maka you scared me..." He stammered clutching his chest. "If one more person startles me today I am done for..." He said, exasperated. "Then again...that might not be so bad..." He added under his breath.

"Crona are you okay?" Maka asked honestly, matching the boy's stride so now they were walking together. A couple students passed them in the other direction, their voices quieting as they walked by and stared at Crona. "Don't let them get to you...they just aren't used to you yet..." She added, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Maka...what color is it when you bleed?" Crona asked suddenly.

"Well..its red silly." She responded quickly without thinking.

"Oh."

"What did you expect me to say...blue? You are really funny."

"Yeah..." Crona trailed off finally.

"I am getting Soul some food...what do you want to eat?"

"Um...You dont have to..."

"I'll get you something. What do you want?"

"Bean-paste roll?"

"Cool. Be right back wait here." Maka said. She wanted to spare him the difficulty of waiting in the crowded lunch line. But when she returned to he hallway, Crona had disappeared.

–

Finally the long day of classes ended. Students crowded in the hallways, full of their own conversation. Some walked home together, others met up to work on assignments. Some hung around the schoolyard just to avoid home and homework. The courtyard in front of the school was always packed with students at this time of day. Black Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki were propped in their usual spot, sitting on the wall. Black Star balanced on a thin piece of railing that Tsubaki leaned against.

"Well I for one know that to be as big a star as I wanna be I am going to have to find someone durable enough to practice against...Someone that won't get hurt in the process." The blue-haired youth said quite loudly.

"Where are you going to find someone like that here?" Tsubaki replied softly, laughing a little to herself. Black Star's 'charge ahead' attitude always made her smile. Another voice interrupted the conversation.

"I know of someone." The girl's voice was sharp and snide. Her hair was short and blond and after a moment Tsubaki recognized her. Isha Tekeda. She was a first year one-star known for being a little too hung up on elitism at the academy.

"Oh yeah? AWESOME WHO?" Black Star jumped up and with a full front-flip landed right in front of the other student.

"If you wait here, I will go get him." She replied with a deep grin.

"Hyahoo! Bring it on! Who is strong enough to withstand MY attacks and give me some GOOD practice?"

With that, Isha dissapeared. Tsubaki sighed, worried.

–

'_this will be great...black star will probably hit that kid so hard he won't want to be at this school anymore. Lord Death may not see it, but there are some people that just don't belong at this academy. One day I will save this school from all unworthy of being trained in these arts. Those unworthy pose a threat to the rest of us if they learn all our techniques too." _Isha thought as she walked back down the halls at a steady pace. It wasn't hard to spot Crona.

He was a good bit taller than most of the student body. He stood against a wall, nervously waiting for the crowd to clear out a little. Ragnarok had re-appeared from his nap through the classes and they were arguing again.

"No, I don't have to go to classes! You signed up for this school not me!" The black creature stated loudly, crossing his arms.

"But...it wouldn't be bad to come out during class sometimes...you might learn something..." Crona argued quietly.

"Like how not to be a freak? Not likely. It's so freaky the way he pops out of your back like that." Isha said as she approached the duo. Crona's eyes grew, sweat forming on his brow. He pressed himself against the wall.

"y...y.y.y...you..." Crona stammered.

"Take that back! I am not half as ugly as you weird looking people around here!" Ragnarok yelled, waving his arms frantically. "We should skewer her don't you think Crona?"

"No! We can't do that Ragnarok..."

_'just as I thought...this boy is nothing more than a kishin in hiding...' _Isha thought to herself. '_but I can't fight them myself...i have a plan and I need to go through with it.' _

"Listen someone I know wants to practice with you. Since you can harden your blood I doubt you will take much damage. Come with me." Isha said sharply. Crona's feet moved faster than his mind and immediately followed after being giving such a direct order. Nervousness gripped him though he followed without a word. They stepped out into the courtyard.

"STAR! I brought him! Someone for you to fight." Isha called out.

"Hyahoo!" the young ninja replied, dashing forward without even looking up. He ran up to where he had hear Isha's voice with his eyes closed. "He's strong right?"

"The toughest, you will have a hard time beating him. His body's not normal at all...it can take anything you can dish out."

"Hyah-" As Black Star opened his eyes he stopped moving, stopped smiling and nearly stopped breathing. Isha had an almost-crying Crona by the wrist, dangling the boy before him like a toy. Black Star met Crona's gaze

"But..." Crona began. But Ragnarok was already thinking faster. Imitating a move he had seen others use so often around here, he chopped Isha once, hard, on the top of the head. Her grasp on Crona's wrist was broken and the boy ran back towards the building.

When Isha had recovered a moment later, she looked up at black star, holding her head. His eyes were dangerously sharp as he glared at her. She took a step back automatically from the frightening look he was giving her.

"Tsubaki." He said.

"Right!" The weapons voice could be heard. She transformed back into a human and ran after Crona. Black Star returned his attention to Isha.

"You...wanted me to beat up my friend...just because his body could handle it?" He growled as he bared down into a fighting position. At that moment though, Kid was walking by and had seen the scene play out. He walked up quickly and put himself between Black Star and Isha. "Kid don't get in my way I don't care if she's a girl you don't know what she did!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star calm down." Kid uttered, but then turned his cold gaze to Isha. "You think that you can decide who is good enough to be at this academy and who isn't?"

"I...um..it was just.." Isha stammered. If possible she was more afraid of the stare Kid was now giving her.

"Don't lie I know your game. I know all the students here and what they are about. You cannot fool me. I have news for you. You and your young immature judgement and pre-judgement do not get to decide who learns here. That burden falls on my father alone. He is the only one with the wisdom to choose so wisely who it is he allows here, and who he forgives for things that have been done. Do you really think that he let Crona in here blindly? Tell me, we are the protectors of things like peace and good...if someone wants a new start where they embrace those things who are we to deny them?"

"um..i..."

"And if someone has a scrap of good left in their soul is it not wrong to deny them the right to fight for that scrap of good?"

"I..."

"And did you know that Crona was severely abused from his earliest childhood? How about the fact that his frailty was always preyed upon by his own mother? Or the fact that he only breaths right now for the forgiveness and love that Maka and only Maka showed him?"

"But..."

"AND how do you think it reflects on someone who wants to drive him even further into madness? How much good do you think is in a person that seeks to destroy that little scrap of hope inside of a broken spirit like Crona's? How do you think my father would feel about that person? What good is still inside of you if you would try and use Crona as a punching bag for your own insecurities...Do you think my father would look kindly upon you? Turn and leave. Go home before you incriminate yourself any further. go." Kid finished coldly, pointing towards the front gates to the schoolyard. Without another word Isha disappeared.

"Damn and I really wanted to hit her just once for what she did. When she told me she was bringing me a strong opponent I never thought she would bring Crona...I would never hit that kid on purpose you know that..." Black Star spat, miffed about not being able to fight.

"I know, I was quite upset as well, but if you attack her the cycle continues. Some people learn a lot more from being compared to what they most hate then they ever will from a beating." Kid replied as he straightened his coat.

"Black Star, Kid!" Maka's voice rang out as she ran towards them, Tsubaki shortly behind. They stopped just in front of the group followed by Soul. "Tsubaki found Crona but he ran off again just before she ran into me...He was running towards the dungeons. I'm afraid he will get lost down there...but I want to know what happened!"

Black Star, Tsubaki and Kid explained quickly what had occurred in Maka's absence. While they spoke, gears in Maka's head were slowly turning out an answer to why Crona was suddenly freaking out and running away when he had been doing so good.

"But...that still doesn't explain why he began to feel outcast in the first place...we have been trying so hard to make him feel welcome..." Maka added, to both their explanation and her own thoughts. They all fell silent for a moment in deep thought. What would make Crona feel less than human, different from everyone. Finally it was Kid that spoke first.

"Damn...its the blood..." He said softly. Everyone stared at him, confused for a moment. He looked up to realize how everyone was looking at him. "Maka, I know what it is...lets go after him together." He told her. She nodded and the two were off, leaving everyone else to wonder what it was they were talking about.

–

Sniffling echoed through the stone walls of the dungeons, an endless labyrinth that ran under Death city. Crona knew he was lost, that he had long since passed his room which was near the castle and was stuck down here, probably a mile away from the school since he just hadn't stopped running until he couldn't run any further. Ragnarok had sunk back into his body when Crona had collapsed against a wall and wouldn't respond to a single word the weapon said to him. Now he sat, unresponsive, crying curled up. Something seemed to snap and he punched a wall, causing the knuckles on his had to bleed. He knew Ragnarok would not heal that wound right now. Ragnarok would always stay deep inside and had long since learned to do nothing when Crona was like this. He peered at his thin, pale knuckles, now running with black shining blood. Not a trace of red. His face twitched into a twisted, tear-filled smile.

"its still not red...I really am not human am I?" he whispered to himself. He grabbed a jagged piece of rusted metal from the ground nearby that was littered with ancient debris. Carefully he rolled his sleeve up and ran the sharp object across the outside of his arm. It wasn't a deep enough cut to cause much damage, but it stung, and it bled. That blood too was black as midnight. He buried his face in his hands.

"I...I don't belong here...That girl...she was right. I am not like the others. When they are cut their body bleeds red just like normal humans. Everything that comes from my body is black...dark evil black. The color of evil. No one else is like me...I...I'm not human. I can't fit in with humans..."

"Croooona..."

"Crona are you down here?"

Two voices...The first was Maka and the second was only somewhat familiar...Bleary from tears, stress and blood loss, Crona couldn't quite place the second.

"Kid! I found him..." Maka called out again. Crona could hear her footsteps approaching. "Crona...what are you doing...we are almost three miles underground...what is the matter? What's that on your arm...black...oh my god your bleeding. Why doesn't Ragnarok harden it? You have blood everywhere...Crona..." Crona didn't respond though. He just kept staring at his arm.

"Why are you hurting yourself, oh Crona...Please talk to me..." She trailed off, kneeling next to the thin boy's slumped form. Kid approached slowly.

"It's as I thought. Crona." He said. Crona looked up at him slowly, his face tear-streaked. "Are you afraid that you are not considered human?" Crona's eyes welled once again, his body clenched tightly.

"Is that true?" Maka asked. "Crona...you are human! Who told you different?"

The boy opened his mouth, but shut it again as if he couldn't quite answer.

"Everyone." Kid responded for him. He crouched next to the boy.

"I don't understand." Maka said to Kid.

"Its pretty simple. Many things piled on him at once. All aimed at the idea that he is not human. First, there was an assignment in Meta-Philosphy class where we were reading Lance's Creed. An old book where in the final chapters he learns that the alien enemy he has been sending people to fight are actually not alien but human. The character finds this out by the color of the enemy's blood. Red like his own." It dawned on Maka.

_'maka what color is it when you bleed?'_

_'it's red, silly...'_

_'oh...'_

"That questioned you asked me Crona...is that what that was about?" Maka asked suddenly, placing her hand on the teens shoulder. Tears were forming in her eyes now too. "But...that shouldn't have driven him to this..." She addressed Kid when Crona remained silent.

"There's more. He's been being picked on. Particularly by one student, who has already been put in her place. She came here from a high-up family in the meister high-order of England and has very strong ideals that include a sense of elitism. But the other students too are having trouble getting used to Crona. People talking about him makes him very nervous. Also his body is different because of the black blood and the fact that his weapon is inside of him. Ragnarok takes a little getting used to." Finally, Crona was nodding as Kid spoke.

"Crona..." Maka said softly. "You are human...it doesn't matter what your body is like or where you come from..." She tried. It didn't seem to be working.

"I want you to listen to me, Crona." Kid said finally, a little sharper than his former tone. "The line between who is human and who is not is a little softer than people think. I want you to think about this. Do you consider me human? Do you Maka, Crona?" He asked. When they both nodded he continued. "I am less human than anyone else at this academy."

"What?" Crona said, surprising himself with his voice.

"I am a half-blooded reaper. Half of me is of the level of the ancients. Half of me at least is definably not human. I was born that way." He waited for the words to sink in. Crona's tears had stopped. "Do you fear me? Do you think anyone should treat me any differently once they realize I am not all human?"

"I don't...want to treat you badly..." Crona said softly. His body had finally begun to relax and Maka put her arms around his thin shoulders.

"Then why should you allow others to treat you badly? The color of your blood is not what makes you human. Mine is red and I am not human. Animals have red blood and they are not human. Red blood does not define humanity. It's what you do that makes you human or not. Not what you have done, but what you do. The book that they are doing in class is just a story, a metaphor. And the kids that are picking on you picked on many of us too. They will find some weakness and pick it right out of you. You can't let them get to you."

"But what about Black Star...why would he want to beat me up? It's cause my body cant be hurt as easily?" Crona whimpered.

"Black Star didn't want to hurt you at all. He didn't want to fight an unwilling opponent. He wouldn't use you like that!" It was Maka that replied this time. "He was tricked by that girl. She didn't tell him it was you she was bringing to him."

"And he was very upset that someone would even try and make him hurt a friend like that." Kid added.

"A...friend? Black Star considers me a friend too?" Crona sounded amazed.

"Of course he does...so does Kid and Soul and Tsubaki..." Maka said.

"Liz and Patti too, and that cat girl that lives at Maka's place. Maka isn't the only one who considers you a friend, Crona. I think they have all grown quite attached to you." Kid added.

"So...I am human? Human enough for all of my...friends?" Crona asked.

"hmm...'Human enough'...that's a good explanation. If someone ever tries to pick on you about not being human...tell them you are human enough. We are all human enough. That's why we are here..." Maka said with a smile.

The blood around Crona's wound hardened suddenly, causing the bleeding to stop. Ragnarok appeared behind Crona.

"Are you done having your fit now? I can't stand you when your like that...all crazy and stuff." He said loudly.

"Yeah...I'm okay now." Crona responded with a small awkward smile.

"Your welcome for stopping that bleeding." Ragnarok responded in a pouting voice. The whole group laughed.

–

Both Kid and Crona went home with Maka and Soul that night to watch a movie. Maka wanted to keep an eye on Crona after what had happened. After a large dinner and two movies, Soul had fallen asleep in a recliner. Kid had begun the dishes and gotten distracted by trying to fill the cabinets symmetrically. He walked into the living room while drying a cup he had just washed. He saw there Maka asleep on the couch with Crona curled up in her arms and Ragnarok still on the outside, leaning on Maka's left shoulder and snoring slightly. It was an odd sight to see, and he wondered how that even managed to happen.

"Human enough..." He sighed, unable to help smiling at his friends. Friends that accepted everyone no matter what they looked like, where they came from, or what they were made of.

~fin

Disclaimer, don't own, can't own but don't we wish we could?


End file.
